


A Snowy Day

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Old Fic, it can be taken as you like though, it's just a moment in time with them, nothing is specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Stopping to catch their breath, they stared into each other’s eyes, “Caroline I…”Sealing his mouth with her own she stopped him from finishing his sentence, “I know, Klaus. I do too.”Caroline wasn’t quite ready to hear those words nor to say them, but the feeling was mutual and she wanted Klaus to know it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 8





	A Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Snow danced through the air, mesmerizing a dazed Caroline. The weather was cold the night before but she wasn’t expecting to wake up to this sight, it was truly beautiful.

When she came down the fireplace was already burning hot, and since technically she had nothing to do she just sat on the couch and covered herself with a blanket; now…she was all snuggled up, but there was something missing. She wanted to go get it, but she was so comfortable she didn’t dare to move. But alas, the problem solved itself in the form of a handsome British man.

“Good morning love.” Klaus whispered, kissing her forehead and sitting next to her. With two mugs on his hand he handed her one of them, “I heard you coming down, and knowing you I was sure you’d be craving some hot chocolate.”

Caroline knew Klaus wasn’t perfect, far from it even, but it was these little moments that made her sure being with him was the right choice. Nuzzling up to him she sipped on her hot chocolate, and he took the opportunity to put his arm around her, “You know me so well. Too well, at times, it’s kind of creepy.”

Klaus laughed, “Well I’ve been pursuing you for years now, I feel like I’ve finished my doctorate about all things Caroline and I have to say I ended it with straight A’s.”

“Now you just sound like a stalker…maybe I should rethink our relationship.” Caroline joked while warming her hands on the hot mug.

Putting his mug down he took hers as well and placed it on the floor; pushing her body down Klaus kissed her lips. Her nose was cold against his skin, which made him smirk, but soon enough it warmed up.

Caroline reciprocated, her hands on his hair, making their way down his back and eventually beneath his shirt. The feel of his warm skin against her somewhat cold hands was delightful; she felt goosebumps beneath her fingers in reaction to the heat difference and smiled against his mouth. Feeling a bit desperate now for the feel of his skin, she tugged his shirt off and he helped take hers off as well. They kissed once again, hungrily as if they were in a rush, which led to clumsy kissing and the bumping of noses.

It was still daytime and they knew they shouldn’t be doing _that_ , so unashamedly in the middle of the living room, more importantly with the window shades wide open. Honestly, Caroline ceased to care for any of that long ago, it always felt so good to kiss him, to _feel_ him. She always lost herself in him; some guilt used to haunt her, but not anymore…it just felt so right in the midst of all the wrongs.

Stopping to catch their breath, they stared into each other’s eyes, “Caroline I…”

Sealing his mouth with her own she stopped him from finishing his sentence, “I know, Klaus. I do too.”

Caroline wasn’t quite ready to hear those words nor to say them, but the feeling was mutual and she wanted Klaus to know it.

Sighing happily, his forehead leaning on hers he huskily said, “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?”

Caroline nodded and was whisked away in his strong arms, up the stairs and into their room. _This_ was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
